Milagres do Platô
by Morrighan Krux
Summary: Quando Marguerite começa a descobrir as respostas que sempre procurou. Última capítulo no Ar!
1. O Encontro

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Gostaria de agradecer a CrisKrux pela força._

**_O Encontro_**

A oscilação de tempo continuava, porém Verônica segurava fortemente seu Trion. Com isso, salvou Challenger de ter seu cérebro extraído, salvou Roxton de levar um tiro de Perez, salvou Finn de ser atropelada por um carro na Nova Amazônia, porém não conseguiu evitar que o sacerdote druida prosseguisse com a facada no abdômen de Marguerite.

Challenger e Finn apareceram no centro da Casa da Árvore. Malone apareceu a alguns metros da casa. Roxton estava distante, mas quando olhou em volta notou que voltara para o Platô.

A alguns metros estava Marguerite, Roxton a viu e gritou:

"Marguerite, Marguerite, você está bem?"

Marguerite não respondia. Roxton apertou o passo, e se deparou com a herdeira imóvel. Viu seu ferimento, receou, mas tomou coragem de verificar o pulso de Marguerite. Constatou o pior: a herdeira estava sem seus sinais vitais.

Roxton gritava, chorava, ficou lá por horas. Depois, enxugou as lágrimas que caíram sobre o rosto de Marguerite, as lágrimas quentes esfriavam no rosto já frio dela. Ele a tomou em seus braços e caminhou de volta até a Casa da Árvore.

&&&

Enquanto isso, Marguerite acordou em um lugar estranho, cercado de pedras, e viu à sua frente uma mulher idêntica a ela. A herdeira disparou:

"Quem é você? "

"Eu? Eu sou o espírito de Morrighan, venha, você tem que ver algumas coisas."

A mulher estendeu a mão para a herdeira, ela hesitou, mas depois seguiu a sacerdotisa. Ela a levou a um conjunto de pedras que se assemelhava a Avebury, e a sacerdotisa começou a falar:

"Reconhece este lugar?"

"Sim, me parece familiar, eu brincava nessas pedras quando era menina."

"E nunca se perguntou por que gostava de brincar nelas?"

"Não, eu e meu amigo sempre vínhamos aqui"

"Bom, Marguerite, está na hora de saber alguma coisa sobre seu povo."

"Meu povo?"

"Sim, seu povo. Nosso povo jamais deixou registros escritos, apenas o que passamos entre as gerações, que se perdeu no tempo, quando os romanos chegaram."

"Então era verdade, mas o corpo que eu e John achamos era meu? Estou morta?"

"Marguerite, essas perguntas você mesma responderá no final de tudo."

"No final de que?"

"No final de tudo que eu lhe falar e lhe mostrar." Morrighan caminhava entre as pedras e começou a explicar. "Você sabe que os druidas ocupavam o posto mais alto da sociedade celta, eram considerados semidivinos... Você nunca se perguntou como podia entender escritas antigas?"

"Sim, é sempre tão estranho, as palavras se formam na minha mente como um giz escrevendo em um quadro negro."

"Marguerite, você é uma druidisa, e aprendeu com os mais sábios sacerdotes a ler e escrever."

"Você quer dizer que eu terei todas as minhas respostas? As respostas que procurei por toda minha vida?"

"Infelizmente, querida, você terá uma decisão para tomar, eu apenas poderei lhe dar algumas respostas, o resto dependerá de sua escolha."

"E que escolha é essa?"

"Você descobrirá quando a hora chegar"

&&&

_Na Casa da Árvore_

Malone chegou na casa e foi recebido com muita emoção.

Algum tempo depois, Roxton chegou com Marguerite no colo. Ele não disse uma palavra. Com o rosto ainda inchado, desceu diretamente para os aposentos de Marguerite.

Roxton colocou o corpo de Marguerite sobre a cama. Desta vez ele não chorou, não gritou, apenas ficou lá admirando a herdeira, ali, naquela cama onde sempre sonhou estar, onde planejava ter seu ninho de amor com ela.

Challenger tentou consolar o amigo, chegou até a escadaria do quarto de Marguerite, mas não se atreveu a descê-la. Viu seu amigo ao lado de Marguerite, deu meia volta e voltou para sala.

Roxton estava lá, segurando a mão da herdeira. Ele pensava em como a vida era cruel com ele. Depois de perder seu irmão tão tragicamente, e logo depois seu pai, ele perdera a única mulher que realmente amara, a única que realmente aprendera a admirar, a única que lhe tirava o sono, a única por quem ele daria sua vida, a única que ele deixaria ir se isso a fosse faze-la feliz. Roxton estava lá, uma lágrima escorreu sobre um discreto sorriso, lembrando as caretas de Marguerite.

Verônica e Malone também tentaram descer até Roxton, mas não conseguiram. Finn, com seu jeito estabanado de ser, também tentou descer, chegou no primeiro degrau, mas parou, girou sobre os calcanhares, e subiu novamente.

Roxton estava ali parado, ao lado do corpo inerte de Marguerite, não era mais um lord, um caçador de fama renomada, era apenas ele, John, um simples homem que acabara de perder o amor de sua vida.

&&&

Marguerite caminhava com Morrighan pelas pedras, chegaram em um bosque. Encontraram uma mulher, em um lindo cavalo branco e com um arco na mão, uma tiara com uma lua prateada no centro. Morrighan se curvou lentamente, Marguerite estava pasma, mas repetiu o gesto da sacerdotisa.

"Arduína."

A mulher apenas balançou a cabeça e disse:

"Pode seguir em paz, Morrighan."

"Obrigada."

Morrighan se ergueu, pegou no braço de Marguerite, e seguiram em frente. A herdeira nada perguntou, e continuou a conversa com Morrighan:

"Onde estamos indo?"

"Vamos passar pelo bosque sagrado, estou levando você ao meu templo, vamos pegar algumas oferendas que me fizeram no ritual de Beltane, para visitarmos outros Deuses. Marguerite, você poderá escolher um desejo, pense muito bem no que mais quer, terá todo o caminho para decidir, e no final você o terá realizado."

Continua...

**Arduína:** Deusa celta das florestas, vida selvagem, caça e lua.

**Beltane:** É o festival celta do Deus da Luz, é comemorado em 1º de maio, sendo equivalente na primavera ao Halloween no hemisfério Sul. É comemorado com danças, fogueira, pães dos mais diversos tipos.

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	2. O Passado

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

**Cris:** Muito obrigada, você esta me ajudando demais, o que seria de mim sem você? Todas queriam dar colo para o Roxton. Marguerite também é minha ídala incondicional.

**Maga:** Sei que adora estas coisas celtas está me ajudando muito mesmo. Não é uma manteiga derretida não você é emotiva.

**Cláudia:** Obrigada pela review, adoro suas reviews, você realmente acha que comecei bem? Espero que goste do próximo capitulo.

**Di Roxton:** Pode deixar continuei, não deixarei o John sofrer ta? Essa fic é principalmente para nós fãs incondicionais da Marguerite.

**Kakau:** Será que a Marguerite realmente morreu? Isso só saberemos quando chegar a hora. Continue lendo!

**Aline:** Primeiramente agora que sabe minha identidade calada! Será que é o que esta pensando?

**Nessa:** Que medo do Espiafo não me pega não, um dia eu me revelo! Realmente como a fic não poderia ser misteriosa se ela tenta explicar a rainha dos mistérios?

**Fabi:** Não sou nova não. Nossa herdeira não pode deixar o caçador né? Coitadinho dele.

**Lays:** Espero que goste do próximo cápitulo

**Crys:** Será que Marguerite vai desvendar todo passado dela. Também espero que ela volte, afinal estamos no Platô onde tudo é possível e nada é impossível.

&&&

**O Passado**

Morrighan e Marguerite passaram pelo bosque encantado. Agora faltava pouco para irem ao templo de Morrighan. Elas se depararam com um homem, montado em um lindo corcel negro. Sua aparência era idêntica à de Roxton. Quando ele as avistou, disse:

"A que devo está imensa honra, Morrighan?"

"Herne, como sempre o mesmo caçador..."

"Sabes que és somente por ti que meu coração bate..."

"Herne, conheça Marguerite."

"A outra fase tua, aquela que choras?"

"Sim, ela. Precisamos ir o mais rápido possível e chegar até Eriu."

"Então sigam, Morrighan. O tempo será seu aliado."

"Vamos, Marguerite."

Elas passaram e Marguerite olhou fixamente nos olhos do homem. Tentava encontrar Roxton, mas ele falou para ela:

"Não sou o caçador que buscas, ele te aguarda no final desta jornada."

Morrighan deu um leve puxão no braço de Marguerite e seguiram pela estrada. Agora o coração de Marguerite estava mais aliviado porque Herne falara que encontraria Roxton no final da jornada, então renascera em seu coração a esperança de estar viva. Viva para voltar para a casa da árvore, viva para seus amigos, e viva para seu amor.

&&&

Roxton estava parado ao lado do corpo de Marguerite. Ficou lá a noite toda. Ao amanhecer, Verônica, mesmo receosa, desceu até o quarto da herdeira. Finn tentou descer em seguida, mas ficou no meio da escadaria. Verônica colocou a mão levemente no ombro de Roxton. Ele apenas olhou para ela, os olhos vermelhos de choro e falta de sono. Verônica olhou o amigo, ele se levantou levemente pousando a mão de Marguerite sobre seu ferimento, e disse para Verônica:

"Faça o que tem de ser feito."

A filha inocente da natureza balançou a cabeça, e tentava fazer as teimosas lágrimas pararem de deslizar pelo seu rosto. Roxton caminhou até a escadaria sem olhar para trás. Finn ainda tentou falar:

"Roxton, eu. é..."

Roxton apenas fez sinal de silêncio e balançou a cabeça negativamente:

"Agora não, Finn."

Ele subiu e Finn desceu, e ajudou Veronica a lavar o corpo de Marguerite. Colocaram nela sua camisa lilás, sua favorita, com sua saia e botas habituais. Passaram na herdeira seu perfume favorito, a colocaram novamente na cama, ajeitaram os cabelos negros, que moldavam a face branca, agora pálida. Verônica colocou na amiga um colar. Verônica finalmente não agüentou, caiu sobre os joelhos e começou a chorar. Chorava como criança: primeiro perdera seus pais, agora sua irmã mais velha, como Marguerite definira certa vez:

"Finn, sabe como Marguerite conseguiu este colar?" Verônica perguntou, soluçando.

"Não, Vê."

"Ela encontrou um tesouro no meio da selva, do pirata Papi. Eu e Roxton o escondemos, porque era um tesouro amaldiçoado. Marguerite não sossegou até achar, então eu fiz um falso mapa, que dava na casa da árvore novamente. Ela o seguiu, ficou muito brava conosco, e Roxton não queria de jeito nenhum se envolver." Verônica deixava as lágrimas correrem através de um tímido sorriso.

&&&

Marguerite e Morrighan chegaram ao templo da sacerdotisa. Era em um campo aberto, com pedras em volta, um altar no meio, atrás do altar um grande círculo de bronze com a marca que Marguerite tinha gravada em sua mente, e as duas esmeraldas incrustadas no círculo de bronze, como se ninguém jamais as tivesse tirado dali.

"Impressionada?"

"Sim."

Morrighan pegou uma cesta que estava ao pé do altar, junto com umas maçãs. As maçãs eram grandes e vermelhas. Morrighan pegou uma, podia ver seu rosto espelhado nela, Marguerite chegou por trás, a imagem da mulher duplicada na maçã.

"O que somos nós, Morrighan?"

"Marguerite, você tem que saber algumas verdades."

"Então me conte, não vou a lugar nenhum mesmo." Ironizou a herdeira.

"Marguerite, você faz parte de mim. Há muitos anos, eu vi a tempestade se aproximar. Em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar nosso povo, eu retirei as esmeraldas de lá." Disse Morrighan, se aproximando das esmeraldas.

"Não sei porque, mas isso me parece familiar."

"Porque você as recuperou, e trouxe todos de volta ao seu tempo."

"Eu?"

"Sim, Marguerite, depois que retirei as pedras, fiz nosso povo se perder no tempo. Não sabia o que fazer, então com a ajuda de Fata-Morgana, achamos um jeito de encontrá-los. Ela tirou um pedaço de mim." Disse Morrighan, com lágrimas nos olhos e a mão no coração.

"E eu nessa história?"

"Você, Marguerite, é este pedaço, toda a sua vida fomos nós que escrevemos. Você ia achá-los, você ia trazê-los de volta."

"Não, isso é mentira!" Marguerite balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, Marguerite, é verdade, eu sempre soube cada passo que você iria dar, toda sua vida foi conduzida para este momento."

"Então tudo foi você. Xangai. As noites frias foram você. Os orfanatos, o sofrimento, as lágrimas, a dor, tudo foi você que planejou?"

"Marguerite, era o único jeito de você vir para cá."

"Não, não era! Você me tirou meu pai e minha mãe, sem eu ao menos conhecê-los e apenas me deixou isso!" Marguerite quase gritava, as lágrimas estrangulando sua voz. Neste momento, tirou o colar que tinha, a única lembrança de seus pais. "Sabe o que é você imaginar ter uma família, ir para a escola e não ver sua mãe para te buscar? Ao invés de ir para a casa jantar, ir para um orfanato, onde as pessoas te maltratam? Não, você não sabe. Você não sabe o que é ser humilhada, o que é ser usada. Não, você sabe é fazer feitiços, poções e sair por aí sendo boazinha com todo mundo. Eu, Morrighan, eu não tive amor. Eu sofri por toda minha vida, por um erro seu! Somente SEU!"

Morrighan estava comovida com as palavras da herdeira, ela apenas a abraçou e fez com que ela se sentasse.

"Marguerite, eu também sofri com você, você sou eu! Tudo que sofreu, todas as angústias, dor, alegrias e tristezas, eu passei com você."

"E agora, Morrighan? Agora que eu encontrei uma família, você os tira de mim também?"

"Não, Marguerite, se você quiser realmente vai voltar para eles, e para o caçador."

"John, não. John só esta comigo aqui no Platô, por falta de opção. Quando chegarmos a Londres tudo vai acabar. Quando ele descobrir meu passado, passado que por sua culpa aconteceu. Por sua culpa vou perder a única pessoa que realmente me amou, e que eu realmente amei."

"Não, não, Marguerite. Ele nunca vai te deixar, ele realmente te ama, e você sabe disto. Experimente contar seus segredos para ele, ele já sabe alguns, mesmo."

"Você está doida, e incluí-lo na minha vida complicada? John já sofreu demais. Primeiro seu irmão, depois seu pai... Não, eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer mais. Não, acho até bom se eu estiver morta, assim ele não terá mais dor alguma. John poderá ter a mulher que quiser, se estalar os dedos em Londres aparecerão várias. Eu serei apenas mais uma que passou pelas mãos dele, nada mais que uma lembrança."

"Não, Marguerite, ele realmente te ama, nunca mais repita isso. O caçador estará tão feliz em tê-la ao seu lado que não vai ligar para o seu passado. Se desejar voltar, conte tudo a ele."

"Então você está me dando uma chance de escolha?"

"Estou te dando a oportunidade de voltar e viver feliz, como você realmente merece depois de tudo."

Marguerite se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas, arrumou os cabelos e falou:

"Vamos, Morrighan, temos que chegar logo até Eriu. Preciso voltar para casa."

Morrighan balançou positivamente a cabeça, se levantou, pegou a cesta e partiram. Antes de Marguerite sair do circulo de pedra, ela parou e olhou para trás:

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntou Morrighan.

"Estou deixando um passado de dor e sofrimento para trás."

Morrighan sorriu, Marguerite saiu e completou:

"Vamos, temos um longo caminho pela frente."

&&&

Continua...

**Eriu**: Deusa celta do destino.

**Fata-Morgana: **Deusa celta do mar, das ilusões visuais, encantamentos, destino e morte. É a rainha das Ilhas Fortunato.

**Herne:** Herne o caçador, é o espírito de um caçador que protege os viajantes através de Windsor, é um personagem freqüente dos contos de Robin Hood.

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	3. O Caminho

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

**Marie:** Adorei receber uma review sua. Sabia que adoro suas fics? Realmente pesquise bastante para escreve-la e realmente eu adoro isso. Menina não se desespere não. Tenho certeza que se tratando de Marguerite e Roxton tudo tem que acabar bem né?

**Crys:** Prontinho estou colocando o próximo capitulo para vc, não posso judiar das minhas leitoras. Espero que aprecie o próximo capitulo.

**Fabi:** Não precisa se desculpar não. Vc nunca iria adivinhar que estou usando um pseudônimo, e nem da adivinhar quem é né? Espero que aprecie o próximo capitulo.

**Di Roxton:** Eu sinceramente choro quando estou escrevendo. Imagine a cena eu lá na frente do computador escrevendo e chorando. Eu acho que a Rachel sempre foi uma excelente atriz, e ela passa toda a vitalidade da herdeira muito bem mesmo, por isso é quase impossível imaginar Marguerite imóvel.

**Cris:** Sempre muito obrigada, realmente eu pensei em um momento diferente para a herdeira, porque ela sempre se controlou, nunca deixou uma emoção se quer transparecer, para dizer que amava John teve que ficar pressa com ele em uma gruta e sem grande chances de sair, então deixar esta fachada desmoronar por um instante só.

**Nessa:** Obrigada pelos elogios, tentei reunir meus conhecimentos sobre os druidas e juntar com os episódios do seriado. E levar a emoção a todos que lêem.

**Lays:** Menina como não tem esse dom? Tente escrever uma, o começo sempre é mais complicado, depois tudo surge naturalmente. Quando começar vai ver.

**Kakau:** Foi isso que estou tentando fazer achar uma explicação para a complicada e misteriosa vida da Marguerite. E é claro que todas teorias levantadas na casa foi de grande ajuda.

**Aline:** Pensei que fosse me mim que quisesse bater! (risos). Morrighan tentou acima de tudo salvar seu povo é que não mediu as conseqüências. Já que todas gostaram do Herne eu acho que vou coloca-lo navamente na história, e ai que medo da Máline!

**Cláudia:** Querida realmente o povo celta parece ter vivido em um mundo distante, eles tem tantas coisas legais de se saber, mas não deixaram nada escrito então a história foi se desfragmentando com o passar do tempo. Eu particularmente adoro eles, e adorei mais saber que minha ídala incondicional suprema faz parte desse povo!

**O Caminho**

Marguerite e Morrighan caminharam até o fim do bosque, e chegaram ao o rio, onde pegaram uma canoa para irem até a ilha onde se localizava o templo de Eriu. Marguerite estava extremamente pensativa depois das revelações de Morrighan. Morrighan ousou quebrar o silêncio:

"Cuidado, Marguerite."

Marguerite balançou a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe, e respondeu:

"Cuidado com o quê?"

"Cuidado para não se perder em seus pensamentos."

Marguerite apenas sorriu. Depois de um breve momento de silêncio, ela disse:

"Há três anos estou procurando a saída do Platô e, agora que estou fora dele, a única coisa que quero é reencontrá-lo"

"Será que você quer reencontrar o Platô ou as pessoas que estão lá? Principalmente um certo caçador?"

"As pessoas que estão lá... Morrighan, por que nunca chama John pelo nome, é sempre 'O Caçador'? Verônica também, você sempre a tratou como 'A Filha Inocente da Natureza'."

"Porque, Marguerite, aqui não conhecemos seus amigos por nomes, e sim pelas qualidades."

"E que qualidades você atribui à Challenger?"

"'O Sábio'."

"E Malone? Falando nele, será que ele está bem?"

"Ele está bem, está junto com a filha inocente da natureza. E eu o chamo de 'O Escritor'."

"E a espevitada da Finn? Será 'A Pentelha'?"

As duas riram, e Morrighan disse:

"Não seria a pentelha, mas bem que ela merece... Diferente da filha inocente da natureza, ela não pertence a este tempo. Ela é 'A Garota do Futuro'."

"É bem a cara dela... E Summerlle? O que aconteceu com ele?"

"'O Erudito'... Um dia talvez você volte a vê-lo. Ele foi como um pai para você."

Marguerite sorriu enquanto uma discreta lágrima caía por seu rosto:

"Realmente, se eu tivesse tido um pai, gostaria que fosse igual a ele, sempre carinhoso."

Passaram por umas brumas, e chegaram a uma ilha. Muito bonita, com plantas e flores dos mais diversos tipos, cores e aromas. Chegaram, aportaram com ajuda de alguns druidas que estavam por lá. Marguerite ficou receosa, porém Morrighan a tranqüilizou, tocou em seu braço e balançou a cabeça positivamente, dizendo:

"Não tenha medo, estamos na Ilha de Avalon."

Caminharam um pouco, subindo uma elevação, e se depararam com uma mulher idêntica à Verônica, porém morena, com longos cabelos, um vestido vermelho com detalhes dourados (muito similar ao de Morrighan). Ao vê-la, Morrighan abriu os braços e disse:

"Fata-Morgana, que saudades." As duas se abraçaram. Pareciam ser muito amigas, e Marguerite disse baixinho:

"Por que não me surpreendo? "

"Marguerite, venha cá, esta é Fata-Morgana."

Marguerite foi até ela, estava com a cara fechada, afinal Fata-Morgana também era culpada por toda sua dor. Fata-Morgana abraçou Marguerite, mas ela ficou imóvel:

"Vejo que ainda não me perdoou."

"Nada pessoal, é que conhecer a culpada de todas tragédias da minha vida não é tão agradável assim."

Fata-Morgana ficou com uma aparência triste e Morrighan falou:

"Marguerite, nas pedras de meu templo você afirmou que deixaria todo o passado, toda dor e sofrimento para trás. Perdoando Fata-Morgana você estará deixando realmente todo seu passado para trás. Mas, guardando essa mágoa, você estará ligada a toda essa dor."

"Claro, mas também não é assim fácil... Foi uma vida inteira para mim, esquecer tudo isso em um passe de mágica é difícil!"

"Prometa que pelo menos irá tentar." Falou Fata-Morgana.

"Tentar... É, pode ser." Disse Marguerite, estendendo a mão e Fata-Morgana retribuiu com um grande sorriso.

"Fata-Morgana, você não quer subir conosco até o templo de Eriu?"

"Claro!"

E as três começaram a subir o grande caminho que as levaria até o templo de Eriu.

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	4. As Lembranças

**Milagres do Platô**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

**Lays:** Realmente essa foi menor, é que a fada da inspiração tinha me abandona as traças, mas agora ela esta de volta, para minha alegria.

**Crys:** É realmente este capitulo está muito parecido com "As Brumas de Avalon" porém qualquer semelhança é mera conhecidencia.

**Di Roxton:** Realmente ele está desolado, aliás, se está com dó dele por causa dos capítulos anteriores prepare-se para chorar, pois este mostra bem como ele está se sentindo.

**Fabi:** Minha identidade é extremamente secreta, mas quem sabe até o final já sou descoberta, o CURIOSAFO está na minha cola, especialmente uma certa madame.

**Kakau:** Ainda bem que está gostando, é difícil escrever tentando explicar uma coisa que mal conhecemos, especialmente sendo o passado de Marguerite. Mas depois de tanto sofrimento ela tem que ser feliz.

**Cris:** O titulo de Marguerite será revelado no outro episódio que certamente estarei te enviando este fim de semana. Sobre a revistinha não encontrei nas bancas :'(. Beijos e sempre, obrigada por tudo!

**Aline:** Cadê sua review? Estou esperando mocinha.

* * *

**As Lembranças**

Enquanto as garotas preparavam o corpo de Marguerite, foram tomadas por grande emoção. Roxton subiu a escadaria, ficou um certo tempo na varanda com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Challenger se aproximou cuidadosamente, e disse:

"John... Gostaria de conversar?"

Roxton se virou para olhar o velho amigo, os olhos inchados e avermelhados eram tristes, mas ele disse com um ar sereno:

"Conversar, George, não vai trazê-la de volta. Nada vai trazê-la de volta... de volta para mim." Roxton não agüentou, e deixou suas lágrimas correrem novamente. Ele estava frágil, sem nenhuma arma, sendo somente John.

Challenger colocou a mão amigavelmente no ombro do amigo, e disse:

"Quando quiser conversar, estarei sempre aqui."

Roxton respirou fundo, enxugou as lágrimas teimosas, e balançou a cabeça, agradecendo. Foi até o elevador, pegou seu chapéu, seu rifle, colocou o cinto com o coldre da arma. Malone chegou neste momento, e vendo Roxton arrumar-se como se fosse caçar ele logo disse:

"Eu irei com você, Roxton."

"Não, não vai."

"Você querendo ou não eu vou com você."

Roxton estava primeiramente irritado com a persistência do rapaz. Depois se acalmou e perguntou:

"Malone, o que fez este tempo todo longe de nós?"

"Pensei muito e descobri que tudo que sempre procurei estava bem aqui na minha frente."

"Bem, essa reposta para tudo que procura seria Verônica?"

Malone abaixou a cabeça por um momento, ficou com a face ruborizada, mas respirou fundo e encarou o caçador:

"Sim, é."

"Então, Ned, aproveite enquanto ela esta viva e diga isso a ela. Aproveite, rapaz, vá ficar com ela." Disse Roxton, saindo pela direita e descendo pelo elevador.

&&&

Roxton caminhou até o lago e sentou-se em uma pedra. Pegou uma flor branca que estava no chão e começou a girá-la, apoiou seu braço sobre o joelho levemente dobrado. Começou a pensar em tudo que vivera com Marguerite.

Lembrou-se de seu sorriso. Do dia que se conheceram. Ele esperava que ela fosse uma velha viúva e se deparou com uma linda e enigmática mulher. Nunca se esqueceu do tiro que ela deu entre suas pernas – e que felizmente acertou apenas a mesa.

Começou a se lembrar de suas caretas, de seu mau humor pela manhã. De como odiava as longas caminhadas que lhe eram impostas. Lembrou-se do primeiro beijo que ele lhe roubara, quando ela disse que não seria mais uma conquista dele. Neste momento ele deu um leve sorriso e disse com sua voz abafada pelas lágrimas:

"E realmente não foi, Marguerite. Você não foi mais uma conquista, foi a única mulher que realmente mereceu ser conquistada a cada dia."

Roxton se lembrava todas as vezes que salvara Marguerite. Internamente sentia um certo frio na espinha diante do perigo, mas ao olhar para ela ele se sentia extremamente poderoso, e o medo de perdê-la era tão grande e apertava tanto seu peito que ele não temia o perigo, temia apenas perdê-la.

Suas lembranças foram revivendo cada feição, cada palavra, cada gesto da herdeira em todos os momentos entre eles. Até quando ficaram presos naquela caverna, onde ela confessou seu amor por ele e ali, naquele momento, a união dos corpos somente concretizou o que as almas já sabiam. Ele lembrava-se de cada detalhe daquele dia, das carícias que recebeu da herdeira. E principalmente da frase que ficou gravada eternamente em sua mente "eu te amo!".

Roxton chorou muito, colocava a mão no coração e chorava mais ainda. Sentia como se não tivesse mais chão, mais ar, mais emoção. Tudo se fora quando os olhos de Marguerite se fecharam. John estava pensando. Tinham tantas coisas para dizer um para o outro, tinham um futuro juntos. Ele já imaginava a chegada a Londres para torná-la Lady Roxton.

Já imaginava como seria bom dizer a todos: esta é Marguerite, minha esposa, mãe de meus filhos... E de repente o destino lhe prega esta peça tão grande e tão dolorosa, levando embora o amor de sua vida.

John se questionava como seria dali por diante. Sem Marguerite, sem suas críticas, sem seu carinho, sentiria falta até de seu mau humor. Sentiria falta de sua presença. Ele se perguntava: amanhã vou abrir os olhos para viver um novo dia, mas por quê? Para quê? Se a única pessoa que lhe fazia abrir os olhos para viver o dia, para protegê-la de todos os perigos não estaria mais do seu lado?

Em um breve momento John se perdeu em seu reflexo que estava espelhado no rio, quando Malone se aproximou dele, e disse:

"John, as meninas já prepararam o corpo de Marguerite. A ala esta arrumada para prestarmos a ela nossa última homenagem... Você vai ajudar a levar o corpo dela até lá?"

"Claro, Malone, vamos." Ele respondeu, com a voz surda.

John se levantou, enxugou as lágrimas, e jogou a flor no rio, vendo sua própria imagem se embaçar. Pensou somente uma coisa: "Eu te amo Marguerite, e jamais irei esquecê-la." Ele virou as costas e voltou, junto com Malone, até a casa da árvore.

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	5. O Pedido

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

**Crys:** Realmente é comovente ver o Roxton tão abalado pela esta perda eu mesma me surpreendi depois do capitulo como esta tocante.

**Rosa:** Uma pessoa maravilhosa como você não pode pegar fila, sempre será uma das primeiras. Quanto ao velório espero sinceramente que eles consigam salva-la a tempo. Já penso se depois de tanto esforço ela não consegue voltar para casa?

**Nessa:** pode deixar prometo, se Marguerite conseguir voltar, eu disse SE conseguir, prometo que descreverei tudo nos mínimos detalhes. Agora se ela falhar, ou seus amigos, eu pulo partes ta?

**Cris:** Também espero que John e Marguerite se reencontrem, vivam muito felizes e tenham muitos filhos, afinal depois de tanto que a Marguerite já sofreu tem que ser imensamente feliz. E está fic toda dedico á você, pois sempre me ajudou muito mesmo! E não canso de rasgar seda para você, pessoas igual você, a Rosa e as meninas todas só merecem flores pelos seus caminhos.

**Fabi:** Ainda bem que está conseguindo pegar as emoções apenas no ler da fic. Pensamento dramático? Creio que não é não. E concordo quando diz que é o que provavelmente Roxton faria se Marguerite não conseguir voltar.

**Lays:** Realmente me inspirei. Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa aqui está o capitulo para você ler, espero que goste.

**Kakau: **Como disse a Rosa, para dar colo para o John tem que entrar na fila (risos). Espero que Marguerite consiga chegar a tempo de não ser enterrada.

**Nirce**: Obrigada pelos seus elogios, tentei passar o que imagino acontecer se dois grandes amores são separados tragicamente. Espero que goste do próximo capitulo.

**Aline: **Gostou da frase, realmente John está desolado, sem teto, sem chão, sem ar. Pode continuar seus comentários. Daí sai coisas ótimas também, acima de tudo você é uma pessoa meiga e delicada.

* * *

**O Pedido**

Finalmente, Marguerite, Morrighan e Fata-Morgana chegaram ao templo de Eriu. Este templo era construído no estilo greco-romano, com pilastras grandes e decoradas verticalmente, com detalhes celtas nas extremidades.

Ao entrarem, se deparam com uma mulher sentada em uma espécie de trono de pedras. Era uma jovem senhora de cabelos castanhos e longos, em seus cabelos haviam pequenas mechas trançadas contrastando com os cabelos ondulados. Morrighan e Fata-Morgana se aproximaram, Marguerite se aproximou atrás, elas se ajoelharam perante a mulher, Marguerite apenas repetiu o gesto. Morrighan começou a falar:

"Eriu, trouxemos ..."

"Eu sei quem veio, Morrighan, e as três podem se levantar." Eriu desceu os dois degraus a separava delas, e se aproximou de Marguerite, colocando suas mãos levemente em seu queixo, fazendo a herdeira levantar. "Marguerite Krux, a face de Morrighan que chora... Sei quem é você, criança, sei porque está aqui. Conheço seus medos, seus pensamentos." Eriu andou em volta de Marguerite e continuou. "Sou a Senhora do Lago, a Deusa do Destino, Grã-Sacerdotisa de Avalon. Posso realizar um pedido seu, criança, o que seu coração, agora mais leve depois de todas as revelações, deseja?"

Marguerite olhou para Morrighan e Fata-Morgana. Ambas balançaram a cabeça positivamente. Neste momento, Herne chegou. Entrou no templo e se curvou perante Eriu. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e se voltou a herdeira:

"Marguerite, faça seu pedido."

"Eu desejo voltar para o Platô, com meus amigos."

"O Erudito, o Sábio, o Escritor, a Filha Inocente da Natureza, a Garota do Futuro, e principalmente o Caçador." Disse a Senhora do Lago.

"Principalmente o Caçador." Falou Marguerite em um sussurro que só pode ser ouvido pela Senhora do Lago.

"Que assim seja. Mas terá que provar ser merecedora de ter seu desejo concedido. Passará por três desafios, o primeiro por Fata-Morgana."

Eriu elevou os braços e depois abaixou fazendo surgir e desaparecer brumas. Quando as brumas desapareceram, Marguerite estava vestida com um vestido roxo, com uma espécie de xale azul marinho com detalhes prata.

"Fata-Morgana, sua vez." Disse Eriu.

Fata-Morgana levantou os braços surgindo brumas, quando Marguerite viu estava em uma casa, com um de seus vestidos que usava em Londres, uma senhora se aproximou dizendo:

"Minha filha, que bom que veio visitar a mamãe!"

Marguerite ficou espantada e a senhora continuou:

"Querido, venha, nossa filha Marguerite chegou."

Neste momento um senhor, que se assemelhava a Summerlle,a abraçou e de trás dele saiu uma pequena menina de olhos azuis intensos e cabelos negro encaracolados. Ela pulou no colo de Marguerite e disse:

"Mamãe, vamos almoçar. O papai está nos esperando na cozinha."

Neste momento apareceu um homem loiro, de olhos azuis intensos que se assemelhavam aos da garotinha. Ele disse:

"Querida, vamos nos sentar."

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Marguerite, espantada.

"Querida, às vezes acho que você está se perdendo no tempo. Esqueceu? Hoje é domingo, você foi buscar algo na casa de Challenger, e veio almoçar com a sua família."

"Minha família?" Os olhos de Marguerite se encheram de lágrimas. Ela abraçou a garotinha e disse:

"O que estamos esperando, vamos almoçar?"

Todos foram para a cozinha. Quando Marguerite passou pela mesinha do corredor, viu o jornal. Lá havia uma foto de Roxton e de uma mulher. No jornal, a notícia: "_Lord John Roxton anuncia casamento após regressar da expedição de Challenger_."

"Marguerite! O que houve, amor?" Perguntou o homem.

"Roxton..."

"Sim, querida, finalmente ele vai casar, e seremos padrinhos. "

"Padrinhos? Comecem o almoço sem mim!" Marguerite pegou as luvas e saiu como um cometa.

&&&

Marguerite chegou à mansão dos Roxton. Foi entrando na casa: Roxton estava sentado ao lado de uma morena, o que fez o sangue de Marguerite ferver. O mordomo entrou atrás. Roxton levou um susto e se levantou. O mordomo falou:

"Milord, não conseguir detê-la!"

"Senhora Leivitti, aconteceu algo?"

"Se não aconteceu, vai acontecer! Podemos conversar..." Marguerite girou o olhar e completou "na biblioteca?"

"Claro." Roxton disse, colocando o copo que segurava na mesa. Acompanhou Marguerite até a porta da biblioteca e parou, Roxton parou atrás dela. Ficaram se olhando e ela disse:

"Não vai abrir?"

"Do modo que entrou na minha casa, creio que já se sente à vontade para abrir a porta." Disse o Lord, levantando as sobrancelhas, o que sempre fez a herdeira bambear. Mas, na sua fúria, ela abriu as duas grandes portas com apenas um empurrão, entrando na biblioteca, enquanto Roxton fechava cuidadosamente a porta. Ela logo percebeu que havia um jornal sobre a mesa. Ela o pegou, olhou para o caçador, e perguntou:

"O que significa isso, John?"

"O que?"

"Isso: você se casando com essa morena que não sou eu?"

"Cara Senhora Leivitti, deve estar se confundindo. Eu sou grande amigo de seu marido, os senhores apenas..."

"John, e quanto aos três anos no Platô?"

"Senhora, vocês apenas financiaram a expedição! Três anos? Deve ter se enganado: foram três meses, nada foi achado a não ser plantas da região."

"Como assim? E os raptors? E Verônica? Pergunte a Malone sobre Verônica!"

"Verônica? Quem é esta? Malone esáa arruinado, não conseguiu mais emprego desde que rompeu com Gladys."

"John... sei que vou me arrepender, mas..." Marguerite se aproximou de Roxton e o beijou, ele a envolveu com sua mãos em sua cintura. Ela sentiu-se novamente segura depois do longo beijo. Ele olhou para ela e disse:

"Não me provoque, a senhora é casada com meu amigo e eu estou noivo."

Marguerite sussurrou no ouvido dele:

"Só irei parar quando se lembrar de nós."

Ela lhe deu outro beijo e ele se afastou dizendo:

"Não, nunca houve nós dois, se for isso a senhora perdeu seu tempo." Ele caminhou até as grandes portas, e abriu uma delas. Marguerite saiu mais furiosa do que entrara. Saiu pela sala, com lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. A noiva de Roxton lhe disse:

"Adeus, Senhora Leivitti, mande recordações à pequena Marta."

Marguerite saiu batendo a porta. Subiu a calçada dos muros da mansão dos Roxton, apertou o passo, e correu até as pedras que se assemelhavam a Avalon, e começou a gritar:

"Tudo bem, Morrighan, chega! Acabou a brincadeira! Sei que nada é real!"

Neste momento ela ouviu um cavalo muito próximo, não dava tempo de se esconder. Quando olhou para trás, viu que era John.

"Se veio me expulsar..."

"Não, não irei expulsá-la... Vem aqui desde pequena, não?"

"Sim."

"Deixe me adivinhar, uma menina morena girando com os braços para o ar, com uma cachecol vermelho..."

"Como sabe?" Marguerite olhou-o, espantada.

"Costumava ficar aqui escondido para observá-la."

Marguerite sorriu, olhou para baixo e disse:

"Vai se casar realmente?"

"Sim, e o que foi aquilo lá em casa?"

"John, escute-me." Marguerite disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Eu passei três anos com você naquele maldito Platô. Você disse que me amava!"

Roxton virou-se para ela, colocou as mãos nos ombros da herdeira, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Viu seus olhos lacrimejando e lhe disse:

"Me encantei com a mulher que entrou em pleno salão de convenções da Sociedade Zoológica Inglesa. Quando fui conversar com você, descobri que era casada, e que tinha uma linda filha. Agora me pergunto como esta mulher tão feliz, com a família perfeita, entra na minha casa e diz que me ama?" Ele levantou novamente as sobrancelhas e deu aquele leve sorriso maroto.

"Minha família só será perfeita se você fizer parte dela." Marguerite respondeu, com a voz abafada pelas lágrimas.

"Senhora, muitas se encantam pelo fato de eu ser um Lord. Não jogue sua linda família pela janela. E ainda me tornei amigo de seu marido..."

"Não jogarei nada pela janela, sem você não quero uma família! Será que é tão difícil entender que finalmente percebi que só poderei ser feliz com você?"

Roxton abriu um sorriso, abriu um largo sorriso, e quando ia beijar Marguerite, as brumas apareceram e ela se viu com o vestido lilás no templo de Eriu... Ela perguntou:

"O que aconteceu?"

"A Deusa das Ilusões te deu uma família perfeita e tudo que sempre quis. Mas você estava disposta a abandonar tudo por causa do Caçador. Parabéns, você passou no desafio de Fata-Morgana."

Marguerite sorriu e olhou para Fata-Morgana e para Morrighan, que também sorriam. Eriu continuou:

"Agora terá que passar pelo desafio de Herne."

Continua...

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	6. A Força

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

_**NIrce**: Você realmente gosta de formula 1! Risos. Também espero que Marguerite se apresse, porém se dependesse dela já estaria novamente na casa da arvore, pronta para contar tudo para Roxton._

_**Crys**: Eriu tem uma sonoridade masculina por isso você achou que era um homem. Pois é Marguerite querendo voltar para o Platô, quem diria não. E quanto ao casamento do John, até noivo ele iria correr para os braços da herdeira._

_**Aline**: Agora pode matar a curiosidade, o desafio de Herne. Marguerite mãe de família, mulher respeitada da sociedade inglesa, com uma reputação divina. Largaria tudo, jogaria tudo ao vento para voltar para John. Agora realmente estou sendo má, fazendo ela sofrer tanto para realizar seu pedido._

_**Rosa:** Ainda bem que gostou da cena, e nem precisa pegar fila, você deve somente disputar o primeiro lugar da fila com a Cris._

_**Lays:** Estou lisonjeada com seus elogios. Realmente Marguerite está percebendo que seus amigos são mais preciosos que as frias ruas de Londres, e ser realmente amada, querida e protegida por alguém é bem melhor que voltar a solitária vida londrina._

_**Nessa:** Espero sinceramente que passe no concurso estou torcendo por você menina. Obrigada pelos parabéns, mas se tratando de Roxton e Marguerite fica fácil._

_**Kakau:** Realmente a Marguerite ter que passar por tudo isso. Mas ela tem que provar que merece uma "segunda chance". Ele descobriu o que mas queria, por que sua vida sempre foi assim. Mas no final ela deve conseguir, eu espero que sim, tudo depende de Eriu._

_**Cris**: Minha querida, pode colocar o querida sim! Não precisa mais se agoniar ta? Dois John, você disputa com a Rosa o primeiro lugar da fila, e quando acabar esta fiction eu te mando o Herne de presente, embrulhado no papel com direito a laço de fita e tudo mais. Acho que até vou colocar o inseparável chapéu de Roxton junto...risos. _

* * *

**A Força**

Era a vez de Herne aplicar seu desafio. Ele olhara para Marguerite, via nela a força e a coragem para enfrentar todos os problemas. Olhou para Morrighan, aquela que certa vez lhe roubara o coração. Herne se lembrou da vez em que a vira pela primeira vez no templo de Eriu. Tinha entrado, acabava de chegar de um desafio imposto pela dona do templo. Quando pisara no templo, com a caça que Eriu lhe pedira, tombara ao chão, tomado pelo cansaço físico. Após dois dias dormindo, abrira os olhos e observara a imagem da mulher a sua frente. E fora a presença dela que ele sentira a seu lado, quando dormia. Ele se apaixonou imediatamente por ela. Porém conquistá-la não foi fácil. Principalmente por sua fama de conquistador. Tivera todas as mulheres de Avalon, mas nada lhe adiantava, pois queria somente uma. E agora teria que fazer sua outra face sofrer.

Eriu interrompeu o pensamento dele, e logo disse:

"Herne, lembre-se que acima de tudo você é um deus de Avalon." Herne entendeu o recado. Lançou uma flecha no ar, Marguerite acompanhou a flecha indo em direção ao céu. Quando olhou novamente ao seu redor, viu um caminho, e disparou:

"Um caminho, Herne! Achei que seria mais difícil. Obrigada."

Quando Marguerite terminou de falar, um vendaval tomou conta deste caminho, ela não conseguia ver nada. Só ouvia barulhos, e sentia como se cortassem levemente sua pele. Sentia em seus pés como se pequenas criaturas batessem neles. Marguerite começou a correr. Os cortes em sua pele foram ficando cada vez mais profundos, e a dor em seus pés cada vez mais insuportável.

Correu mais do que podia, e de repente caiu na água. Era um pequeno rio, com poucas braçadas já estaria na outra margem. Porém, neste rio havia algo que a puxava para o fundo, Marguerite começou a lutar com toda a sua força. Alcançou com muito esforço a outra margem, estava com metade do seu corpo na água ainda, e lutava para não ir para o fundo. Mas na margem sentiu um apoio, quando levantou a cabeça havia um fogaréu, e podia sentir o calor queimando-lhe a face.

Não demorou muito e o vento voltou, lhe cortando o rosto. E a terra parecia ter mais criaturas lhe batendo nas mãos. Marguerite não conseguia mais resistir, os elementos lutavam contra ela. Não tinha mais forças, em um súbito movimento soltou-se da margem. Entregou-se e deixou-se levar para o fundo do rio. Por um instante não sentiu mais o ar, e começou a ficar inconsciente.

Parecia que tudo acabara, finalmente seu sofrimento, sua dor, suas angústias, o passado, o terrível passado, tudo acabara. Mas, de repente, começou a se lembrar de Summerlle e como ele fora bondoso para com ela. Ele entendia seus mistérios, não a criticava, nem especulava sobre sua vida. Conversara com ele certa vez na varanda, e naquele dia ele lhe conquistara como pai.

Lembrou-se de Challenger, que a fizera desmanchar suas roupas para criar a cerca elétrica, das suas invenções milaborantes mas sempre geniais. Lembrou-se de Malone, e de como ela adorava ser má com ele, lhe fazendo perder a paciência - como daquela vez em que Summerlle pedira para posar para uma foto e ela o tirara do sério mandando ele mandar para Gladys uma foto de Verônica.

Lembrou-se então da sua amiga. Quando quase foi embora para Londres no dirigível e de como sentira um aperto no coração durante a despedida. Verônica realmente se tornara uma espécie de irmã mais nova. Lembrou-se de quando brigaram por causa de Alex. Então as lembranças se voltaram para Finn, toda atrapalhada, que gostava de cuidar da horta e de ser chamada de 'Fazendeira Finn'.

Finalmente as lembranças chegaram em seu protetor. O homem que realmente a conquistara a cada dia. O homem que era exatamente como ela sempre sonhara ser seu príncipe encantado. Aquele que estava disposto a ouvir todo seu passado, toda sua história. Aquele que a perdoara dezenas de vezes e a perdoaria sempre. Aquele que trocara de bom grado sua própria vida certa vez, para salvar a dela. Que enfrentara um dinossauro t-rex para salvá-la de um casamento forçado com um príncipe.

Então uma força estranha invadiu Marguerite, como se todas as suas próprias forças triplicassem. Ela nadou com o pouco de ar que ainda tinha para a superfície. Parecia que agora os elementos a ajudavam. A água a empurrara para cima, a terra não a machucava mais. O vento violento de antes se transformara em uma leve brisa. E o fogo se abrira para que passasse por ele.

Marguerite passou. Escutou ao longe a flecha de Herne cortando o céu, olhou para o céu e a viu. Quando voltou o olhar, estava novamente no templo de Eriu.

"Parabéns, criança, passou no teste do deus caçador."

Marguerite sorriu, e viu Morrighan segurando a mão de Herne discretamente, se assemelhando a como Roxton segurava a dela. Fata-Morgana lhe deu um abraço que Marguerite retribuiu docemente. E olhando a cena de Morrighan e Herne, se lembrou que deveria ir para casa logo. Virou-se para Eriu e disse:

"Estou pronta para o próximo desafio."

Eriu sorriu, e disse:

"Sei que está, Marguerite, mas antes tire estas roupas molhadas, cuide de seus ferimentos, descanse um pouco. Morrighan e Fata-Morgana lhe prepararão para o próximo desafio, que será o mais difícil de todos eles."

As três seguiram a ordem da Senhora do Lago. Morrighan e Fata-Morgana a levaram para o templo, onde Marguerite pôde trocar de vestido e lavar seus ferimentos. Fata-Morgana lhe deu um chá que magicamente curou todos eles. Levaram-na para um quarto, onde havia uma bela cama, com um colchão macio. Havia ervas que, além do agradável aroma, ajudavam a relaxar a pessoa.

Marguerite se deitou, mas a agitação e ansiedade para voltar para sua casa eram maiores. Marguerite rolou de um lado para o outro, pensava somente em acabar logo com aquilo e voltar para a casa da árvore.

Morrighan e Fata-Morgana estavam em uma espécie de cozinha, onde mulheres trabalhavam. Lá havia pequenos buquês pendurados. Marguerite se levantou e foi até lá. Quando Fata-Morgana a viu, a repreendeu:

"O que faz aqui? Você deve descansar."

"Não consigo, sinto muito. Preciso voltar logo para casa."

"Então se alimente, Marguerite, vai precisar de toda energia possível para passar pelo último desfio. Não sabemos quem irá aplicá-lo." Morrighan explicou.

"Como assim vocês não sabem quem vai aplicá-lo?" Perguntou Marguerite.

"Marguerite, nós nem sabíamos que Herne estaria aqui. Não sabemos a quem Eriu vai pedir para aplicar-lhe o último teste, nem mesmo se será ela mesma."

Nisto Herne entra e diz:

"Morrighan, Fata-Morgana, Eriu as convoca em seu templo e pede que levem consigo a face de Morrighan que chora."

Elas obedeceram, subiram a pequena escadaria de pedra que dava para o templo da Grã–Sacerdotisa de Avalon. Marguerite ansiava tanto por voltar, que nem prestou atenção nas belezas e em todo o mistério que Avalon possuía. Chegaram até o tempo, e Eriu se levantou dizendo:

"Está pronta, criança, para seu último teste?"

"Estou, estou pronta!"

Continua...

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	7. A Revelação

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

**Nessa:** esta quase tudo resolvido, porém agora Marguerite terá grandes revelações, finalmente todas suas duvidas foram esclarecias e ela te mais uma surpresa que será como poderei dizer, impressionante.

**Nirce:** Realmente a hora não pode passar, já pensou se Marguerite falhar em um de seus teste, ou ainda não chegar a tempo? Será que Roxton conseguiria continuar sem a herdeira? E depois da revelação que Marguerite terá neste episódio será que ela vai querer voltar?

**Lays:** Querida desculpa te fazer sofrer, esperar tanto pelo próximo capitulo, cheio de mistérios e revelações bombásticas.

**Rosa:** Relembrar é ótimo, deu forças a herdeira voltar e tem mais fragmentos neste episódio, passagens rápidas, mas que eu acho significativa, e as revelações estão de deixar-nos boquiabertas.

**Crys**: Prontinho o próximo capitulo esta aqui, depois de não ter tempo e ser abandonada pela fada da inspiração aqui esta o próximo capitulo.

**Fabi**: Você confundiu as escritoras mais tudo bem, mostrar o lado forte e determinado de Marguerite realmente é muito legal, pois é isso que ela sempre passou para nós sua extrema dedicação de sempre conseguir o que quer.

**Kakau:** vamos todas ficar na torcida para Marguerite conseguir, ela é forte, tenho certeza que deve tirar de letra, pelo menos é isso que espero sinceramente.

**Cris:** Sempre primeiramente muito obrigada, Marguerite tem uma força interior imensa, o que a faz sempre lutar ate seu ultimo suspiro pelo que queira, não importa o que seja ela luta até o fim. Isso nos inspira a sempre persistir mesmo que a luta já pareça perdida, e além de tudo ela é a escolhida, e agora não será mais a face que choras, mas a ...

_Desculpem pela demora_

_Espero que apreciem a leitura_

_X Morrighan X_

* * *

**A REVELAÇÃO**

Marguerite estava parada no círculo de pedras de Avalon, olhando fixamente para a pedra do centro. Ela se posicionou à frente de Eriu, entre elas somente aquela pedra grande com algumas inscrições - inscrições que Marguerite estava encontrando dificuldades em traduzir.

&&&

Na casa da árvore...

Roxton chegou com Malone. Olhou em volta e viu a mesa com um delicado tecido lilás, as flores do campo ajeitadas em arranjos sobre a sala, quatro castiçais nas bordas da mesa. Verônica olhou para ele, segurando as lágrimas, e disse com a voz trêmula:

"John, ela esta no quarto..."

Roxton desceu sozinho, encontrou o corpo de Marguerite imóvel, porém com seu ferimento limpo. Hesitou, mas a tomou em seus braços, a cascata de cachos exalava um odor de flores do campo. Ele a olhou, aqueles olhos azuis acizentados estavam fechados para sempre, e ele preferiria estar morto a viver aquele momento. Ele levou seus lábios até os dela, agora frios e sem vida. As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do caçador, abatido pelo cansaço e pela dor.

Roxton colocou o corpo da herdeira cuidadosamente sobre a mesa. Verônica colocou sobre a cabeça dela uma coroa com pequenas margaridas. Eles se sentaram nas cadeiras em volta da mesa, e Malone foi cuidadosamente acendendo as velas. Todos se perdiam em seus pensamentos.

Malone fixou os olhos na chama de uma das velas, e começou a se lembrar da vez em que Marguerite o obrigou a se passar por Challenger. Fez com que ele achasse a fórmula da pólvora, estavam em uma grande encrenca, mas graças também à Marguerite nada de mau lhe acontecera. Depois veio-lhe a imagem dela cuidando dele quando virara lobisomem. Malone deu um discreto sorriso entre as lágrimas.

Challenger olhou para um pequeno pássaro que pousara na varanda. Parecia um momento mágico, como se todo o Platô parasse por um momento em homenagem à Marguerite. Olhando o pequeno pássaro, lembrou-se da vez em que ele e Marguerite caminhavam e ela caiu sobre as estacas de uma armadilha no templo dos espíritos. Eles tinham conversado aquele dia, uma conversa franca, dizendo das qualidades de todos, menos das dela. Lembrou-se de quando tinham ido sozinho para a caverna para libertar os espíritos, e de como Roxton relutantemente ficara para trás.

Verônica viajou em seus pensamentos, olhando as xícaras que estavam em uma espécie de cristaleira atrás da mesa. Lembrava-se que Marguerite se viciara no café, a maravilha da América do Sul, junto com Malone que sempre saboreava esta delícia. Então lembrou-se de sua irmã mais velha... De quando foram até a tribo das amazonas para salvar os rapazes, não se esquecera de como Marguerite se saira bem entre as guerreiras. Depois lembrou-se da vez em que brigaram por causa de Alex, Verônica pensava_ "Como fomos bobas, Marguerite." _Embora parecessem diferentes, Verônica e Marguerite no fundo eram mais semelhantes do que podiam admitir.

Finn começava a se lembrar de quando conhecera Marguerite, e como a herdeira sempre implicava com seu jeito. Em um murmúrio, Finn falou:

"Marguerite, agora quero ser uma dama inglesa, se isso lhe fizesse voltar."

Finn chorou, andou até a varanda para se sentir mais à vontade, todos tentavam se segurar para não desabarem na frente de Roxton. Mesmo com todas as diferenças entre eles, e às vezes o irritante mau-humor de Marguerite, nada diminuía o afeto e admiração que todos sentiam por ela.

Roxton perdeu seus pensamentos em uma pequena margarida da coroa de Marguerite. Lembrou-se desde o momento que aquela mulher misteriosa adentrara com um ar imponente o salão da Sociedade Zoológica Inglesa, e se oferecera para financiar a expedição de Challenger. Ele foi relembrando cada momento deles no Platô, desde o primeiro, quando ele a salvou do crocodilo e ela o salvou com um tiro certeiro na fera. Depois, quando foram parar na cidade da bandida mascarada e ela cuidou dele. E quando Adrienne apareceu. Finalmente relembrou cada momento de quando ficaram juntos na caverna com o corpo que tinha a mesma marca de nascença de Marguerite. Roxton desmoronou nesse momento. Se sentira o mais infeliz dos homens.

&&&

Em Avalon...

"Marguerite..." Dizia Eriu. Marguerite se espantou, pois nunca Eriu lhe chamara pelo nome até ali. Então Eriu continuou:

"Antes de seu teste, você precisa conversar com Morrighan e Herne."

Marguerite olhou para ambos. Eles se aproximaram, e Eriu e Fata-Morgana se distanciaram. Morrighan começou:

"Querida Marguerite, lembra quando disse que eu e Fata-Morgana tiramos um pequeno pedaço de mim para salvar nosso povo?"

"Lembro, Morrighan, e esse pedaço sou eu – pelo menos foi isso que entendi."

"Porém, Marguerite, Morrighan não lhe explicou como era esse pedaço." Disse Herne.

"Vocês querem parar com enrolação?" Marguerite falou, com pouca paciência.

"Ela tem seu gênio..." Herne sorriu para Morrighan.

"Do que estão falando?" Marguerite questionava.

"Marguerite, quando descobri que nosso povo iria sofrer... enfim quando tive que dar aos celtas um pedaço de mim, mandei minha filha para outro tempo e outro lugar."

"Sua... você quer dizer que eu sou sua...? " Marguerite olhava, incrédula.

"Infelizmente, minha criança, eu e sua mãe tivemos que aceitar, era o único método para salvar todos. Porém sempre te observávamos. Em suas fugas nossos corações se apertavam. Em seu primeiro casamento, muito amor e felicidade, como queríamos estar lá, porém mesmo ao longe sempre te víamos, te acompanhávamos, te admirávamos, sempre." Herne falava, e Marguerite chorava, abraçando Morrighan e Herne, que abraçava as duas.

"Meus pais, finalmente depois de tantos anos! Eu estou com minha família..."

"E sempre vai estar, meu bem, eu e seu pai sempre estaremos com você. Porém, agora mais do que nunca você precisa voltar, porque está na hora de aumentar sua família." Morrighan dizia, colocando a mão sobre o ventre de Marguerite.

Ela sorriu e disse: "Quer dizer que eu...?"

"Sim querida, você vai ser mãe, como eu fui!" Falava Morrighan, abraçando sua filha.

"Minha família, e minha pequena dádiva." Ela acariciava sua barriga, porém parou. "Agora que finalmente encontrei vocês não quero perdê-los."

"Você nunca irá nos perder, minha menina. Nós sempre estaremos lhe acompanhando ao longe, como sempre estivemos, porém agora podemos protegê-la de tudo, e seu pequeno milagre também."

Marguerite enxugou as lágrimas, agora precisava voltar para casa o mais breve possível. Por seus pais, por seus amigos, por Roxton e principalmente por ela e seu milagre.

Continua...

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


	8. A Recompensa

**MILAGRES DO PLATÔ**

_Autora: Morrighan_

_Notas:_

**Fabi: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, vamos torcer juntas para Marguerite voltar, agora que ela achou seus pais talvez não queira voltar? Mas eu tenho um certo palpite, vamos ver este final juntas!

**Nessa: **Não se preocupe não é a única que chora, eu escrevo e choro na frente do PC, eu fiz um script dessa fic, eu ia escrevendo chorava, passando para o PC chorava, não tem jeito me surpreendi comigo mesma.

**Nirce: **Vamos fazer uma vaquinha? Eu já tenho um real, ai juntamos e produzimos a quarta temporada. Sobre as lágrimas acredito que realmente vão rolar, se Marguerite voltar como dará a noticia a Roxton, mas será que ela conseguirá vencer o último desafio?

**Crys: **Espero que minha fadinha tenha voltado. Mas espero que goste desse ultimo episódio, vamos torcer pela nossa querida Marguerite.

**Di:** Menina a Marguerite tem que correr mesmo, se não ela pode dar adeus ao caçador, e ele sem ela vai ficar desesperada! Corre Marguerite!

**Kakau: **Concordo Roxton iria amar esta notícia! Acho que ele seria o melhor pai do mundo, depois do meu claro... rs, e quem não iria querer um pai como este?

**Cris:** OBRIGADUUUUUU! É a única palavra que posso dizer para você, por guardar meu segredo, revisar esta fic maluca! Sempre muito obrigada!

* * *

**A RECOMPENSA **

Depois das revelações feitas para Marguerite, Eriu retomou novamente seu posto, ergueu os braços e as brumas surgiram. Quando desapareceram, Marguerite estava na Inglaterra, em uma cidadezinha que não era Londres, todos a sua volta estavam de preto. Ela viu Roxton, ao lado de uma inglesinha loira, Challenger e sua esposa, Malone com Gladys. Ela se perguntava o que estaria acontecendo... Quando olhou para a lápide aos pés deles, viu os seguintes dizeres:

"Marguerite Krux

Ano de Nascimento desconhecido – 1922

_Aqui descansa a mulher mais misteriosa da face da terra;_

_E leva consigo todos os seus segredos."_

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Marguerite gritava. Mas ninguém lhe ouvia, nem lhe via. Roxton deu um leve beijo na inglesinha, um beijo frio, sem sentimentos, bem diferente do que ele dava na herdeira. O caçador disse:

"Vamos, Mary, temos que voltar logo para casa."

"John, querido, não entendo por que nos abalamos de tão longe por causa da senhorita Krux, vocês não eram tão próximos assim."

"Como não eram? Lord John Richard Roxton! Diga a essa mulherzinha mimada que somos bem mais que próximos!" Marguerite gritava, mas parecida que ninguém lhe ouvia.

"Bom, é hora de irmos. Temos compromisso cedo." Challenger disse, jogando uma singela flor, e todos repetiram seu gesto. E deram as costas para o túmulo, se dirigindo a seus carros e indo embora. Marguerite ficou lá. Sentou-se ao lado da lápide, a chuva caía e Marguerite começou a andar pelas estreitas ruazinhas da pequena cidade inglesa. Entrou em um café, o garçom foi atá sua mesa:

"Milady deseja algo?"

Marguerite se surpreendeu, então ele podia vê-la? Mas por que seus amigos não a viam? E, principalmente, porque Roxton não a escutara? Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela foi interpelada novamente pelo garçom:

"Milady?"

"Hã, sim, claro, café. Um café bem quente e forte."

"Café?"

"Sim, café." Marguerite falou, com pouca paciência. Olhou para si mesma e percebeu que estava com um de seus vestidos, era vermelho. Usava ainda chapéu, luvas, sapatos e bolsa pretos, devidamente combinados. E mesmo com a chuva estavam secos, seus cabelos elegantemente presos. Marguerite escutava uma música ao fundo, e começou a prestar atenção:

"_She_

_Shes a mistery_

_Shes an enchanting woman_

_a puzzle to me_

_how she makes me cry_

_Im happy, you see_

_Who would not fall in love with that look in her eyes or that smile_

_Shes an angel_

_Who would not feel the bliss after one single kiss from her lips_

_Shes an angel_

_She_

_Shes a symphony_

_an enchanting rhapsody_

_Waiting only for me_

_How she makes me fly_

_Cuz Im happy, you see_

_Who would not fall in love with that look in her eyes or that smile_

_Shes an angel_

_Who would not feel the bliss after one single kiss from her lips_

_Shes an angel_

_Only covered eyes_

_Could ignore her beauty_

_She came straight from heaven_

_Shes an Angel_

_Shes an Angel"_

Marguerite saboreava seu café, quente e forte como sempre gostou. Deu um leve sorriso, e começou:

"Realmente, John, eu sou um mistério. Uma mulher encantadora? É, pode ser, mas com certeza sou um enigma para você. Será que realmente te faço chorar? E vejo como você é feliz..." Marguerite riu por um instante. Porém uma cigana, com longos cabelos negros, uma saia roxa com camisa branca, e um comprido lenço rosa que amarrava em torno da cintura como uma espécie de cinto, lhe chamou a atenção, devido ao ritmo frenético com que movia seu corpo.

Marguerite se levantou e se aproximou da cigana, reparando na rima que ela entoava.

"_Tique-taque_

_O tempo é curto_

_E Marguerite foge._

_Tique-Taque_

_A areia definha_

_E a herdeira corre._

_Tique-Taque_

_O que faz aqui ainda_?..."

Marguerite percebeu que era uma mensagem de seus pais! Então, ela girou sobre as pontas dos pés, fechou os olhos, sentiu o vento, e correu para o norte.

"Finalmente minhas origens estão me ajudando! Agora, vamos ver."

Marguerite olhou para o lado, viu uma escadaria de pedras, e falou:

"Embora eu a tenha subido correndo, tenho certeza que ela é a mesma escadaria de Avalon!"

Marguerite começou a correr. Subiu, subiu, mas parecia que a escada não tinha fim. Ela foi se desfazendo de suas roupas, primeiro os sapatos, depois a bolsa, depois o chapéu, tirou o casaco, as luvas, por último a meia fina, que atrapalhava sua corrida. Parou mais uma vez, fazendo um rasgo na saia para ser mais ágil, porém nunca via o fim da escadaria.

"Será que passei por alguma entrada?"

Finalmente, Marguerite chegou ao fim da escadaria, porém saiu novamente na rua. Viu ao longe a cigana, balançando a cabeça e colocando a mão na cabeça, depois fazendo sinal de silêncio e fechando os olhos. Marguerite repetiu o gesto. Quando abriu os olhos, se surpreendeu com Roxton a sua frente:

"A senhora está bem? O que aconteceu? Alguém lhe fez algo? "

Marguerite ficou pasma, e então pensou que a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar era Roxton:

"Na verdade, eu preciso chegar até o topo dessa escada." Ela apontou para trás e nada havia a não ser um prédio. Ela olhou, estranhando, e Roxton disse:

"Que escada?"

"Mas estava bem..." Marguerite parou, olhou para a cigana, que repetiu a sequência de gestos anteriores.

Então Marguerite também repetiu os gestos, e dessa vez seguiria para o leste. Ela pegou na mão de Roxton, e falou:

"Me siga, e sem perguntas!"

"Mas, senhora...?"

"Eu disse sem perguntas. Entendeu?"

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, ela apertou os passos e o caçador a seguiu, se depararam com a escada. Roxton subiu com Marguerite, dessa vez o caçador é que foi se despindo, primeiro o terno, depois a gravata, em seguida os sapatos, por último as meias. O caminho era longo, e no final estavam novamente na rua inglesa.

"Droga! Droga! Droga!" Dizia Marguerite

"Mas o que foi isso?" perguntou ele.

"Se eu te falasse que estou grávida de um filho seu, que sou filha de deuses celtas, e que tenho que achar o caminho de volta para Avalon para chegar até um Platô perdido na Amazônia, para não ser enterrada! E que isso não passa de um maldito teste aplicada por Eriu, a deusa celta do destino! Ela me concedeu um pedido, e para realizá-lo eu tenho que passar por isso!" Ela despejou a verdade para ele, e Roxton respondeu...

"É ... filho meu? Deuses celtas? E platô perdido na Amazônia? Bom quanto ao platô você está desinformada, porque eu mesmo fiz parte da expedição de Challenger e nada achamos. Você é alguma fã minha? Sinto muito, mas estou noivo e ..."

Marguerite interrompeu.

"De novo, noivo, ai ..." quando iria terminar, olhou ao fundo, viu a escada, mas estava diferente. Viu uma pequena flor, se assemelhava com uma flor que vira em Avalon. Virou-se para Roxton e disse:

"Você tem que acreditar em mim."

"Desculpe, mas é difícil."

Marguerite interrompeu e disse:

"Eu sei é difícil. Uma louca diz que está grávida de um filho seu, e ..." Marguerite beijou Roxton, num beijo ardente e suave, um beijo urgente como só ela poderia dar. Ele balançou a cabeça e algo lhe dizia para acreditar.

"Eu acredito."

"Ótimo!" Disse ela, o beijando novamente. Os dois correram e conseguiram chegar ao final da escadaria. Não desembocaram em mais uma rua, mas em Avalon. As brumas surgiram e, quando desapareceram, Marguerite estava sozinha em Avalon, com seus pais, Eriu e Fata-Morgana.

"Parabéns, Marguerite, conseguiu concentrar seus poderes e descobrir o caminho de volta. Passou no teste que eu, Eriu, Deusa do Destino, lhe dei. Siga em paz, criança. Seus pais lhe levarão de volta. Mas não demore."

"Obrigada." Disse Marguerite, olhando com grande admiração a senhora do lago.

"Você mereceu, criança, você mereceu." Ela disse isso, descendo a escadaria. Fata-Morgana se aproximou e disse:

"Parabéns, pequena. Agora só haverá alegrias em seu caminho e no caminho do caçador. Quanto àquelas pendências em Londres, não se preocupe, eu e sua mãe já nos livramos delas. Pode andar tranqüila com o caçador, que ninguém se lembrará quem é você." Ela abraçou Marguerite, que agradeceu.

"Bom, filha, é hora do Adeus." Morrighan chorava, abraçada com Marguerite.

"Eu não quero te perder, nenhum de vocês."

"Minha menina, não vai perder, eu e sua mãe sempre vamos estar com você, até o dia em que você terá que se juntar a nós." Morrighan tirou uma pequena corrente, com um coração escrito "Para nosso doce Milagre. Seus pais lhe amam e sempre estaremos juntos. M & H"

"Sempre, querida. Sempre que precisar, é só olhar seu amuleto".

Morrighan se afastou. Levantou os braços e surgiram brumas, e quando as brumas desapareceram...

&&&

Marguerite levantou em um impulso só. Olhou em volta, estava em casa. Desta vez não era nenhum lugar de Londres. Estava no platô, com seus amigos. Verônica deu um grito:

"Marguerite!"

Todos correram, e se impressionaram em ver a herdeira em pé. Todos a abraçaram: era bom vê-la novamente. Roxton vinha da cozinha, largou a xícara que se espatifou no chão. Correu, abraçando e beijando Marguerite:

"Marguerite, não sabe como rezei por isso!..."

"John, cuidado." Ela o admoestou.

"Por que?" ele não podia entender. Ela estava bem, não parecia mais ferida.

"Porque agora terá um herdeiro caçador..." Marguerite contou, radiante.

Roxton colocou a mão sobre sua barriga ainda totalmente lisa, rindo. Abraçou-a, depois soltou-a, olhando para Malone, depois para Challenger, e disse:

"Ned, George: eu vou ser pai!"

"Uma criança!" Exclamou Finn.

"Esse é um Milagre do Platô!" Exclamou Verônica, rindo, e Marguerite completou:

"Exatamente, amiga, este é um milagre, meu milagre."

Todos riram, finalmente juntos de novo...

**FIM**

_Bom queria fazer a revelação neste capítulo final mas como não foi possível, todos já sabem que é Morrighan Krux, mas quero agradecer a minha grande amiga Cris que me ajudou revisando esta fic e anunciando na casa. Fazer uma pesquisa sobre os Celtas foi muito legal e foi muito mais legal escrever uma fic sobre eles. Bom chega se não vou chorar, essa foi minha fic. agradeço todos que a leram e que deixaram reviews, e quem sabe um dia a Morrighan volte com mais fics, por enquanto é a Maga que entra em ação._

_Beijos e Abraços Célticos_

_Morrighan_

**DISCLAIMER **_Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Reviews, reviews & muitas reviews!**


End file.
